The Cellular and Molecular Pathology (CMP) Graduate Training Program is a joint venture of the UW-Madison Graduate School, the Department of Pathology and the School of Medicine and Public Health (SMPH). The Program draws 54 trainers from 20 departments across the UW graduate campus and Medical School, spanning 3 separate colleges (Medicine, Veterinary Medicine and Letters & Science). The goal of the CMP is to create a stimulating and robust intellectual interdisciplinary environment for predoctoral training embedded in an exciting and challenging basic and clinical translational research. CMP includes the active participation of basic research scientists and clinicians with a focus on understanding the pathogenesis of major human diseases and developing skills needed to move biological knowledge toward clinical application. The program has 28 PhD and 26 MD or MD/PhD funded faculty. We are requesting funds for training 2 predoctoral students in Year 1 and 4 in Years 2,3,4 and 5. Highly qualified candidates will be selected based on the recommendation of nominating CMP trainer, research experiences, letters of recommendation and potential to enhance diversity and make significant contributions toward the health-related research needs of our nation. Trainees will be supported by the training grant for no longer than 3 years. Our curriculum provides interdisciplinary and integrated training in fundamental concepts in modern pathobiology with an emphasis on biochemical, cellular and molecular approaches and rigorous in-depth research training in understanding of the fundamental bases of diseases. We engage our members in didactic pathobiology courses and translational clinical activities. We provide in-depth research training in the pathobiology of cancer, nervous system and immune system diseases. CMP also helps students to develop teaching and leadership skills. Increasing public demand for greater accountability for research expenditures and the need for converting basic science advances into clinical applications call for higher integration of medical training into graduate education. Our trainees will have fundamental knowledge and in-depth research experience in pathobiology combined with understanding of translational clinical research. RELEVANCE: The primary objective of the CMP Graduate Program is to prepare our graduates for productive careers in scientific research and education and to position them to make significant contributions toward the health-related research needs of our nation.